


Ночи в белом сатине

by north_venice



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, i've been listening to alice isn't dead for too long and this happened, lady is searching for her missing girlfriend and deals with some shit, thats basically the whole plot
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Ей снится Триш. Ей, разумеется, снится, Триш.





	1. I Don't Want to Go on Without You

**Author's Note:**

> так. проясним пару моментов, прежде чем вы за это возьметесь: ОЧЕНЬ сильные отклонения от канона. настолько, что можно было бы поставить ау, но я не буду. таймлайн: события между четвертой и пятой частями; нико не знает никого из тусовки данте и неро, виталик уже развалился, но до данте еще не дополз. не ожидайте от этого серьезного сюжета с неожиданными поворотами, мне просто захотелось написать штуку по мотивам alice isn’t dead — кстати, если вам нечего делать, послушайте ее обязательно. она хорошая.
> 
> название: the moody blues — nights in white satin

У Триш холодные руки. 

Кровь у демонов, должно быть, циркулирует как-то неправильно — Триш устраивается на её плече, переплетает их пальцы вместе — Леди не смотрит в её сторону из принципа, пока играет самый тоскливый в мире блюз по радио, пока морщится от бьющего в глаза солнца, пока бутылка с водой соскальзывает случайно с чужих коленей, пока сжимает нервно пальцы вокруг руля. Еле сдерживается перед желанием закрыть устало глаза и откинуться в кресле — приходится смотреть на дорогу. Она не помнит, как долго они едут; она не уверена также, что помнит их место назначения. Не может сказать с уверенностью, что оно было с самого начала. 

Триш ворочается рядом, как ворчливая кошка — рассыпаются по плечам светлые волосы, — закидывает ногу на ногу — лениво. Всё в порядке, Леди повторяет себе мысленно; ещё: это ничего не значит; ещё: это не будет длиться вечно, скорее всего — даже не будет длиться долго, но кто-то повторял, что нужно продолжать жить моментом. 

В салоне душно, у Триш холодные руки.  
Это был худший совет из всех возможных.

Пейзаж оказывается однообразен до тошного, но солнце уже садится почти за горизонт, и Леди думает — это красиво; Леди думает также: поскорее бы, — ещё: ей следовало купить вторую чашку кофе на последней заправке, — ещё: телефон сел пару часов назад, и если они — теоретически — застрянут посреди пустыни, скорее всего, никто не придёт им на помощь, — _при условии, что им потребуется помощь_. Волосы Триш пахнут кофейным шампунем, кожа лица — дешёвым мылом из отеля. Она зевает — демонстративно, — Леди не видит, но она наверняка морщится. Немного кружится голова — не то от температуры, не то от её присутствия рядом; Леди скашивает взгляд в её сторону — осторожно, — Триш поджимает губы как будто в искреннем раздражении и вытягивает вперед руку с подстриженными аккуратно ногтями. Стучит длинными пальцами по приборной панели, бормочет сонно:

— Переключи это.

Леди смеётся.  
Это не слишком искренне, но она думает — это что-то. Бьёт её по руке — несильно, _сильно_ в случае с Триш не выйдет в любом случае, Триш шипит и бормочет что-то совершенно неразборчивое себе под нос; Леди давит улыбку, но это не слишком правдиво тоже.

_Что-то как будто неправильно, что-то как будто должно закончиться._

Кружится голова от запаха спирта и дорогих сигарет, не опускается всё ещё окно; в салоне душно — в самом деле, невыносимо. Леди поводит плечами, ловит блики солнца в светлых волосах, сдерживает усталый вздох — больше по привычке, чем из серьёзного опасения потревожить. 

В Аризоне красиво — могло быть, наверное, но её тошнит от пустыни. Её, в общем-то, тошнит в первую очередь от себя самой, но она решает: детали.

Играет самый тоскливый в мире блюз по радио.   
Триш рядом, разумеется, нет.


	2. And My Baby's Gone

Паршивый чай из пакетика остывает непозволительно долго. 

Леди стучит по столу ногтями с облезшим лаком; болит голова по утрам, Триш повторяла, прикрывая сонно рот рукой, что нужно пить меньше кофе — дело вряд ли в самом деле в этом, но она не доверяет кофейным автоматам в конце зала. По телевизору повторяют вчерашний выпуск новостей, она ёжится, вспоминая об оставленной в номере куртке. Плывёт зрение от картинок на экране. В зале, помимо неё, ещё человека четыре — никто не поднимается обычно так рано в середине осени ради завтрака в дешёвом придорожном отеле. 

Это всё похоже на затею, заранее обречённую — искать пропавших людей по случайным снимкам со случайных мест с самого начала звучало сомнительно, но Данте не было рядом, чтобы сказать ей об этом. 

Она мотает головой раздражённо — Данте редко говорит что-то стоящее в любом случае. Этот раз едва ли стал бы исключением, даже если бы она попыталась прислушаться к его ценному мнению.

Ключ-карта в заднем кармане брюк, пара монет на глаза, чтобы было, чем заплатить Харону; Леди морщится, допивая горячий чай в пару глотков — это не поможет проснуться совершенно. Она всё равно остановилась здесь только на ночь, думает: не настолько ещё отчаялась, чтобы тащиться по дорогам в темноте, — поправляет себя: враньё, конечно. Она отчаялась именно настолько.

Она пытается не думать об этом — ложь тоже, на самом деле, она не пытается больше, не пыталась слишком с самого начала — задыхается, просыпаясь утром: тоска сжимает пальцы вокруг её горла без предварительной нежности, страх растекается липким под грудной клеткой — _она старается не думать об этом_ , но Триш просыпалась всегда первой, занимала ванну на час, перекидывала лениво тяжёлые волосы через плечо — капли стекают по тонкой шее, потемневшие от воды пряди неровными линиями вырисовывают бессмысленные узоры на голой спине. У неё голос ниже, чем обычно; она щурится раздражённо на свет, бросает что-то о том, что нужны новые шторы — _нормальные шторы, Мэри, бога ради,_ — не спрашивает с нежностью, что она хочет на завтрак, но интересуется лениво, пока тянется за расчёской, не остались ли у неё сигареты.

Разумеется, остались, но всё равно нужно сходить за новыми.  
Разумеется, позже. Ни один демон не поднимет её с кровати раньше полудня. 

Коллекция несуществующих воспоминаний — пустые глаза в банках, наполненных формалином. Она стукается локтями о стойку ресепшена, должно быть, слишком громко — женщина оборачивается на неё резко и смотрит почти испуганно, Леди надеется, что она выглядит не слишком паршиво — она слишком устала, чтобы пытаться замазать синяки под глазами, её едва хватает, чтобы выдавить из себя улыбку.

Нет такого варианта — «не думать о Триш». Давно уже не было.

— Привет, — когда она регистрировалась вчера, здесь был мужчина, но так даже лучше, она решает. Надеется, что её голос звучит достаточно дружелюбно, чтобы не быть принятой за сумасшедшую, прокашливается, пока тянется за фотографией в кармане рубашки. — Вы не видели эту девушку? 

Леди чувствует себя странно — как будто с картинки Антониони. Ей не нравится сравнение; женщина за стойкой моргает растерянно, когда она кладёт перед ней полароидный снимок, вглядывается — пристально и настороженно. Склоняет к плечу голову, щурит светлые глаза, прежде чем покачать головой и поднять на неё взгляд, полный сочувствия. 

Леди давит из себя улыбку.  
Это не слишком сложно, но её немного тошнит от себя.

— Пропала моя подруга.

Женщина за стойкой кивает — будто это в самом деле понимание, будто это в самом деле симпатия к кому-то, кого ты видишь впервые в жизни. 

Наверняка было бы приятно в любой другой ситуации, но она слишком не выспалась, чтобы думать сейчас об этом.

Сочувствие в чужом голосе звучит почти как настоящее:

— Мне очень жаль. 

Они говорят ещё немного — простые вопросы: _вы обращались в полицию, вы уверены, что она была здесь, да, нет,_ никакого смысла пытаться выяснить, останавливалась ли она здесь под своим именем, Леди врёт быстрее, чем успевает подумать об этом, прячет снимок обратно в карман и просит проверить, всё ли в порядке с номером. Оставаться здесь больше незачем — было незачем с самого начала, но ей хочется расплакаться всё равно — в общем-то, до невыносимого. 

Говорит себе: позже, милая. У тебя ещё будет время.  
У нас много работы.  
Кому-то ещё нужно следить за дорогой.

***

Леди набирает привычный номер — дрожащими от холода пальцами, — прислоняется к грязному стеклу, смотрит — сквозь него, на расплывшийся бензин по лужам. Где-то ещё остались телефонные будки — это кажется ей диким, но это не то чтобы странно, наверное. Барабанит по стеклу дождь снаружи, севший мобильник оттягивает карман брюк, она цепляется нервно — неровно — за ключи от машины, пока идут ровные гудки в трубке. Заправки и придорожные дайнерные быстро становятся ей как родные, но она не нашла ни одного мотеля на карте — значит, придётся или ехать ночью, или спать в машине.

Она не очень уверена, что это всё законно. Завтра, к тому же, будет болеть спина.  
Ей снова будут сниться кошмары. Она скучает по запаху кофе.

Приятный женский голос сообщает ей мягко, что её сейчас переключат на автоответчик; Леди думает устало, что с тем же успехом можно было бы пытаться вести дневник или записывать мысли на диктофон, но это кажется ей совсем странным — это как будто у неё ничего больше нет, это как будто у неё никого больше никогда не было. Это, в любом случае, не слишком удобно, пока ты пытаешься смотреть на руль.

Она ждёт, пока не обрываются гудки — Данте, скорее всего, не станет ничего слушать, но она на это и не рассчитывает.

— Привет.

Это странно тоже, но не то чтобы она бьёт в этом деле рекорды.

— Я не нашла её сегодня. Я не думаю, что я найду её завтра.

Она не знает, о чём рассказывать — это вторая запись, которую она оставляет забытому телефону; она не очень хороша в этом — говорить лично проще, чем писать сообщения, говорить лично проще, чем рассказывать в одностороннем режиме, что случилось сегодня.

Не случилось _ничего_ , на самом деле. Вряд ли случится в ближайшем времени.

— Я вылила чай на рубашку одного из водителей.

Молчит — выдыхает раздражённо и слишком резко, закрывает глаза устало. Добавляет, прежде чем повесить трубку:

— Я скажу ей, что ты был занят. Не волнуйся об этом. 

Она хлопает дверцей будки — поднимает руки, пытаясь спрятаться от дождя, два шага до тёплой машины с остывающим в бумажном стаканчике зелёным чаем из пакетика. Бросает устало взгляд на карту с пометками красного цвета, но отмахивается от мысли раздражённо, когда устраивается за рулём — завтра. Она ещё достаточно далеко, чтобы знать, в какую сторону ехать.

Думает: Данте, возможно, умирает прямо сейчас где-то на другом конце Штатов.  
Это кажется ей глупым, но у неё осталась ещё в кармане мелочь.


	3. This Is My House (But Nobody Calls)

Триш закидывает ногу на ногу, устраиваясь на её диване — хмурит светлые брови, поджимает губы, смотрит на отражение в карманном зеркале придирчиво, прежде чем вздохнуть трагично и потянуться за тушью от диор — Леди всё ещё не понимает, как ей можно пользоваться, но Триш бросает что-то о том, что у неё просто кривые руки, и Леди думает, что _возможно, конечно,_ но лучше от этого ситуация не становится.

Она отрывается от ленты новостей в телефоне — смотрит на Триш пристально пару секунд совершенно без мыслей в голове, прежде чем выдать очевидное:

— Тебе ведь это даже не нужно. 

Она думает об этом преступно долго, на самом деле.

Триш моргает — поднимает на неё взгляд с удивлением, и Леди кажется это забавным: у неё накрашен только один глаз, она опускает руку с зажатой в ней кисточкой, склоняет к плечу голову. Смотрит насмешливо, говорит, качая головой, словно она здесь пытается объяснить совершенно очевидные вещи:

— Разумеется, нет. 

Леди думает в такие моменты, что вселенная ошиблась где-то: не может так быть, в сущности, что Триш в самом деле здесь по своей воле. Не может так быть, что Триш здесь ради неё или о ней думает — это всё как-то неправильно страшно, и ей срочно нужно выяснить, кому нужно позвонить, чтобы исправить всё это.

Закатывает глаза, мотает головой:

— _Я не об этом_. Ты можешь просто сделать себе нужные ресницы, — щурится, думая об этом снова; ей до сих пор странно, что Триш предпочитает именно это лицо, когда может сделать себе совершенно любое — она видела Глорию, конечно, но Глория нужна для других целей, и Триш не любит её, на самом деле, слишком. Она не спрашивает, впрочем; это кажется слишком личным. _Может быть, однажды._ Вздыхает, бормочет скорее себе под нос: — Нужное _что угодно._

Триш смотрит на неё пристально — с любопытством, в сущности; жмёт плечами, прежде чем поднести кисточку к светлым ресницам, и Леди не думает что-то банальное, типа, боже, какая же она красивая, или как же сильно я люблю её, или что-то вроде, совершенно точно не думает, когда она откладывает тушь в сторону, моргает, переводит на неё взгляд — снисходительно, растягивает губы в улыбке самодовольной, склоняет голову к плечу, спрашивает — констатирует факт больше — голосом совершенно медовым:

— Может, мне просто нравится, когда ты смотришь.

Она краснеет. Судя по довольной улыбке на чужом лице — наверняка краснеет _как школьница_. Напоминает себе: бога ради, тебе минул четвёртый десяток, — это, разумеется, не помогает всё равно.

Она думает снова: кто-то снизу ошибся, должно быть. Однозначно промахнулся, пока объяснял Триш, в кого надо влюбляться и у кого оставаться на ночь. Кому таскать по утрам кофе из старбакса и пончики по скидке. Всё такое.

У неё собраны волосы в высокий хвост, и Леди решает, что её собственная рубашка смотрится на Триш красиво — на ней, в сущности, что угодно смотрится красиво, и эта самая рубашка, на самом деле, ей страшно мала — она не стала застёгивать пуговицы, рукава кажутся невероятно короткими, и Леди решает, что она сейчас или расплачется, или поцелует её, или, может быть, размажет эту тушь лично и не выпустит её из кровати до вечера, но Триш прерывает её первой — спрашивает умиротворённо, напоминает кошку страшно:

— Я возьму твой лак?

Леди закатывает глаза; кусает губы, чтобы не засмеяться, но сдерживается — каким-то образом. Делает вид всё равно — старательно и с таким усердием, будто в ней серьёзно погибла актриса пару лет назад, и её труп до сих пор напоминает о себе паршивым запахом из подвала:

— Ты опять накрасишь неровно, — она вздыхает, откладывая телефон в сторону; выпрямляет спину, потягивается лениво, прежде чем подобрать под себя ноги и вытянуть ладонь приглащающе. Морщится в фальшивом раздражении, сдерживает смех, на самом деле, с трудом. — Давай сюда руку.

Триш улыбается торжествующе, пока тянется за чёрным лаком для ногтей на кофейном столике — Леди серьёзно подозревает, что это было частью её плана примерно с самого начала.

Она не против, на самом деле.  
Разумеется, она не против.

***

Она слышит шаги через поднятое стекло — быстрые, будто бежит кто-то — через секунду что-то ударяется с силой о дверцу машины. Она вздрагивает, распахивая глаза резко, вцепляется пальцами в руль с силой, прежде чем повернуть голову в сторону звука — она остановилась посреди пустой дороги двадцать минут назад, и она готова поклясться, что здесь никого не было и быть не могло. Да и откуда. Вокруг только грёбаный лес.

Первая мысль: если что, она успеет достать пистолет. Наверняка успеет пару раз выстрелить, если потребуется.

Вторая: девушка, склонившаяся к стеклу её машины, не выглядит как кто-то, в кого стрелять стоит. Возможно.

На этом этапе, скорее всего, ей было бы безопаснее стрелять во всех и каждого. В этой-то экономике.

Она выглядит торопившейся куда-то, впрочем — скорее всего, _откуда-то_ , и это другое, и это, на самом деле, сразу меняет дело. Растрёпанные волосы, порезы на тёмной коже, широко распахнутые глаза за стёклами очков. Тяжело дышит, смотрит — уверенно и хмуро, бросает взгляд — торопливо — себе за плечо, поворачивает голову обратно — в её сторону.

Леди видит её впервые.

Красные пятна на воротнике чужой куртки почти заставляют её потянуться за пистолетом, но она поднимает бровь — выразительно; стучит пальцами по стеклу, смотрит на неё, как на единственную явно не догоняющую здесь, смотрит на неё с очевидным нетерпением, но без паники, и Леди хочется не то провалиться под землю, не то вдавить на газ прямо сейчас — просто чтобы увидеть выражение её лица в зеркале заднего вида.

Вместо этого она тянется к двери. Зачем-то. Открывает её торопливо, бросает коротко:

— _Быстро_.

Должно быть, инстинктивное.

Залезая на соседнее место и сбрасывая с него бумажные пакеты от хот-догов, девушка выдыхает облегчённо:

— Супер.

Хлопает дверцей — у неё звонкий голос, но она хрипит, должно быть, от долгого бега, и Леди кажется, что у неё акцент совсем южный — почти карикатурный. Говорит — просит — больше, если честно, приказывает, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться и выглядывая в окно встревоженно:

— Бога ради, гони отсюда. 

Леди думает, что нужно, возможно, задать пару вопросов, или хотя бы _какого чёрта_ , или хотя бы _кто ты_ , но решает, вдавливая педаль газа и вжимаясь в сиденье: ладно. Это не самое странное, что с ней случалось, и эта девушка совершенно точно здесь не для того, чтобы её грохнуть.

Во всяком случае, вряд ли. Это было бы странно.  
У неё, к тому же, под рукой пистолет.

Что-то движется в зеркале слева — слишком быстро, чтобы разобрать, что именно, но оно не одно, и оно близко. Леди не успевает приглядеться — машина дёргается с места резко, но она почти наверняка уверена, что слышит звуки совершенно нечеловеческие.

Незнакомка справа выдыхает облегчённо, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. Вцепляется пальцами в перекинутую через плечо сумку, по габаритам больше напоминающую дорожную, закрывает глаза устало.

Леди говорит себе смотреть на дорогу. Что бы это ни было, оно, возможно, не собирается просто оставить их в покое.

Она почти наверняка уверена, что кровь на чужой куртке принадлежит кому-то ещё.


	4. Boulevard De La Madeleine

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? 

К её чести: она не спрашивает об этом _сразу_. Она умная взрослая, и она оставалась с Неро одна пару раз, и она знает, что она _просто супер_ в этом, и она не должна пытаться вытащить информацию из девушки, которую три часа назад буквально подобрала на дороге и, возможно, спасла от кого-то очень злого и очень голодного. Она знает лучше, чем это, и у неё остались ещё крупицы эмпатии — даже если девочка не кажется взволнованной происходящим, это не значит, что её не трясёт на самом деле. Возможно. Пока Леди не смотрит.

Она выглядит гораздо больше увлечённой телеком, и Леди не замечает, чтобы у неё дрожали руки, но она уверена: где-то там внутри. Наверняка. Процентов на семьдесят.

Она отрывает глаза от экрана — неохотно; моргает немного растерянно, смотрит на неё непонимающе.

Леди поправляет себя: возможно, на пятьдесят. Психологиня из неё так себе.

— А что-то случилось? 

Безмятежность фальшивит в её голосе страшно, фасад невозмутимости рушится не мгновенно, но близко к этому — она кусает губы и сразу не знает, куда деть руки; покачивается на своей кровати из стороны в сторону, смотрит упрямо куда-то правее неё — Леди понятия не имеет, что такого интересного на двери, но решает: ладно. Закатывает глаза раздражённо, мотает головой, бросает сумку на свободную кровать — она успела опросить девушек на первом этаже, но, разумеется, так и не выяснила ничего путного. Кроме разве что информации о блинчиках на завтрак, но это — прямо сейчас — волнует её в последнюю очередь.

Вздыхает: 

— _Слушай_. Я заплатила тебе за номер. Я имею полное право задавать вопросы. 

Леди скрещивает на груди руки, смотрит — выжидательно; она устала страшно, по правде говоря. Не из-за произошедшего, но как-то в целом. Меньше всего ей сейчас хочется делать вещи сложнее, чем они быть могут.

Она жмёт плечами — моргает быстро-быстро, тянет руку к распущенным волосам. Леди думает как-то фоном: она кажется милой, — имеет в виду: _она не кажется опасной_. Всё ещё. Это приятно — разнообразия ради наткнуться на кого-то, кто в самом деле взаимодействует с тобой без попыток тебя убить или проткнуть чем-нибудь. 

Она смеётся — натянуто:

— Технически, ты заплатила за половину номера. 

Потирает рукой шею, не смотрит по-прежнему на неё, и боже правый, Леди никогда не думала, что это будет настолько утомительно. Она ждёт, впрочем — не то чтобы она куда-то торопится.

У Леди совершенно точно не пропала девушка, не оставив ей даже записки.  
У Леди совершенно точно не едет крыша от беспокойства.  
У Леди, конечно, есть время на это всё. Безусловно.

Она вздыхает — почти обречённо и сдаваясь, и это вместо щелчка пальцами — Леди переводит на неё взгляд мгновенно. Она ёжится — _некомфортно_ , — подбирает под себя ноги в ботинках. Наконец-то поднимает на неё взгляд: 

— Но ты права. Это честно. 

Собирается с мыслями — пару секунд, — запускает пальцы в волосы, убирает спадающие на лицо пряди жестом немного нервным. Продолжает — не слишком уверенно, но это что-то:

— Меня зовут Нико. 

Леди кивает.  
 _Хорошо_. Не отлично, но это уже неплохо. Больше, чем было у неё два с половиной часа назад.

Поднимает руку перед собой, обрывая её, бросает резко и коротко:

— Я сделаю кофе.

Нико бормочет что-то в ответ, но Леди, склоняясь над сумкой с вещами, уже не слушает.

Её ждёт отвратительно долгий разговор и отвратительно долгая ночь, но это лучше, чем просыпаться в очередной раз от кошмаров. Лучше любой другой перспективы проводить ночь в одиночестве на окраине чего-то на пути непонятно куда.

У неё, к тому же, остался омерзительный растворимый кофе с последней заправки. Она не собирается избавляться от него в одиночестве.

***

— По закону средних чисел, — голос у Триш отвратительно бодрый — тот самый, который Леди ненавидит всей душой. Так разговаривают люди с нормальным режимом, когда поднимают тебя с постели в девятом часу утра и советуют поторапливаться. Заодно сообщают, что у тебя осталось десять минут, чтобы доползти до ванной и не вскрыться там, и сегодня вас, в общем и целом, ждёт _потрясающий_ и _насыщенный_ день. — Нам сегодня повезёт.

Леди морщится.

Она не хочет, чтобы ей везло. Она хочет спать, а потом провести остаток недели в кровати и смотреть всё это время что-нибудь максимально тупое и убогое. Возможно, разобраться со своим месячным запасом алкоголя, может быть, даже позвонить Кирие и поинтересоваться, как у неё дела и когда она планирует выпустить своего мальчика в сторону ближайшего скопления демонов, чтобы наконец-то провести время культурным образом.

В целом: у неё грандиозные планы.

Она не хочет думать об охоте и о ценах на химчистку, которая потребуется ей уже после пары десятков трупов в ближайшей перспективе.

Интересуется — сонно и не пытаясь скрыть зевок, — пока устраивает сумку с вещами в багажнике и хлопает крышкой громче положенного:

— Ты где-то вычитала это?

Триш отмахивается от неё — буквально. Жмёт плечами легко и настолько бодро, что Леди накрывает приступом отвращения и страшной ненависти ко всему происходящему. Бросает, открывая дверцу с водительской стороны:

— Абсолютно нет.

Леди склоняет к плечу голову; щурится чересчур подозрительно, пока Триш мычит себе под нос мотив омерзительно знакомый, но она запрещает себе думать об этом слишком сильно. Выдыхает обречённо:

— Ты врёшь мне.

Добавляет, подумав, — с самыми трагическими интонациями, на какие только способна:

— Но я поверю. Так куда мы едем?

Триш усмехается — смотрит на неё заботливо, не спешит садиться в салон. Леди прячет ключи от квартиры в карман брюк, стаскивает с плеч куртку — жарко, и её раздражает солнце, и она уже бросила очки в салон, и в общем. День обещает быть отвратительно долгим. Она планирует проспать в машине весь его остаток, и если всё это приключение займёт у них больше, чем сутки, она, скорее всего, откусит кому-нибудь голову. 

Шансы огромны.  
Продолжают расти с каждой секундой.

Триш смеётся — над её выражением лица, должно быть. Мотает головой.

— В Редгрейв.

Леди думает снова, что это нечестно на каком-то фундаментальном уровне. Триш, которая улыбается ей; Триш, которая поднимает её в восемь утра, чтобы потащить в очередное богом забытое место. _Триш в её жизни в целом_.

Она кивает — понятно — _непонятно_ , на самом деле. Она впервые слышит название; ей, на самом деле, прямо сейчас это всё не очень-то интересно. Поднимает бровь выразительно, вздыхает обречённо:

— Звучит как какая-то глушь.

Триш смеётся на это — снова, — щурится на солнце, откидывает назад светлые волосы, и Леди не кусает губы, конечно, нет, она не ребёнок уже, но _боже правый_. Как она вообще существует.

— Глушь и есть. Тебе не понравится.

Леди морщится — издаёт что-то среднее между скулежом и стоном отчаяния, обматывает куртку вокруг пояса, прежде чем вздохнуть трагично и оглянуться в последний раз на собственные окна.

Ей не слишком интересно это всё, но Триш могла бы найти место и поближе, в самом деле. Она хочет спать слишком сильно, впрочем, чтобы задавать сейчас вопросы.

Она, разумеется, об этом жалеет позже.

***

Гудки в трубке становятся привычными слишком быстро — это удивляет даже, в самом деле; она никогда не звонила Данте с такой частотой раньше, она никогда не думала, вообще-то, что будет пользоваться его автоответчиком вместо личного дневника, но решает: это лучше, чем записывать что-то на диктофон или разговаривать со стенкой. Во всяком случае, продуктивнее. Где-то в теории.

Она рассказывает ему про Нико. Не ему, конечно — она не уверена даже, что Данте это всё услышит как-нибудь потом, но ей приятнее думать, что она не сошла ещё с ума окончательно. Она не рассказывает _всё_ — думает рассказать про Фортуну, но решает — не стоит; это, возможно, не её дело, это, возможно, не то, о чём Данте следует слышать после всей этой истории с Неро и культом его папаши. Дело не в этом, в любом случае.

Вздыхает тяжело, делая паузу; переводит дыхание, облокачивается о холодную стену здания, поднимает воротник куртки свободной рукой — на улице холодно, и это приятно на удивление. Совершенно нет людей в это время суток — это приятно тоже. Звучит так, будто жалуется ему; чувствует себя почти предательницей за то, что оставила Нико в номере только ради этого, но ничего не может с собой поделать:

— Она катастрофа, Данте. Я не готова быть ответственной за ребёнка так рано. 

Она хочет рассказать про Триш — не фактами, на самом деле. Другое.

 _Она скучает._  
Она скучает, ей страшно, и она понятия не имеет, где искать её дальше.

(Это неправда; у неё есть предположения и пара идей, но она понятия не имеет, найдёт ли она её там. Она не уверена, что у неё получится справиться со всем этим, если Триш в итоге не окажется _совсем нигде_.)

Она хочет рассказать про Триш, и поэтому, разумеется, не говорит ничего совсем.

Кашляет в трубку — вздыхает устало, думает о том, что следует, должно быть, купить пачку сигарет на следующей заправке. Звучит жалко — даже для себя самой:

— Надеюсь, ты заплатишь за электричество, когда вернёшься.

Она ждёт пару минут — просто стоит на улице и смотрит на пустую дорогу, пока не набирается смелости подняться в номер. Прячет телефон в задний карман брюк — чувствует себя усталой невероятно, ловит себя на пустом: _она хочет домой_. 

Она не имеет в виду квартиру.

Нико не спрашивает у неё, кому она звонила — Леди благодарна ей за это. Немного удивлена, что Нико не сбежала от неё всё ещё, но это, должно быть, не входит в её планы на ближайшие пару дней. 

Если у неё вообще есть планы. Любые.

Думает, бросая куртку на ближайший стул и падая на кровать: оно и к лучшему.   
Возможно.

Может быть, ей не помешает компания.  
 _Может быть, так это перестанет казаться обречённым настолько._


	5. Talking Out of Turn

— Так, _Леди_. Куда мы в итоге? 

Нико оказывается милой. В общем и целом.  
По большей части — пока держит закрытым рот.

Они говорят о себе — проводят отвратительно много времени за разговорами о себе, и это почти забавно и почти мило, но Леди смутно представляет, зачем это — в итоге. Набор фактов: Нико любит маму, обожает возиться со штуками, о которых Леди знать ничего не хочет, спрашивает четыре раза разрешения потрогать её пистолеты, пьёт кофе с ужасающим количества молока и сахара и слишком сильно любит закидывать ноги на журнальные столики. Это раздражает поначалу страшно, но Леди каким-то образом приходит к миру: в конце концов, это не _её_ журнальный столик. Она может жить с этим.

Она пытается спросить Нико об отце, но из этого не выходит ничего путного.  
Она примерно догадывается, впрочем — достаточно, чтобы не поднимать эту тему больше. Это территория знакомая.

Нико хлопает дверцей — Леди мысленно успевает похвалить себя за то, что не успевает вздрогнуть от неожиданности, пока поворачивает голову в её сторону и устраивает руки на руле. Умница, тебя почти не пугают люди, которых ты сама позвала к себе в машину. Заслуживает аплодисментов, в самом деле.

Она переспрашивает — потому что она, разумеется, об этом не думала:

— Мы?

Нико закатывает глаза. Бросает рыжую сумку с инструментами и преступным количеством чая в пакетиках себе под ноги, скрещивает на груди руки.

Леди думает: ну да, вообще-то. Она могла бы спросить что-нибудь ещё тупее. Нико зря её недооценивает. Её идиотизм вообще лучше не преуменьшать — себе дороже.

— Естественно. Ты же не бросишь меня посреди глуши без денег.

Она думает даже без стыда, что она, вообще-то, рассматривала это как возможность. Где-то в самом начале, пока её паранойя ещё была жива и советовала держать руку поближе к пистолету. Это до сих пор кажется ей вариантом не самым плохим — она, на самом деле, даже денег оставить может — ей не то чтобы жалко. Она всё равно уверена, что этот план не сработает.

Жмёт плечами, вздыхает устало: 

— Мы в Колорадо. И я могу купить тебе билет на автобус.

Нико не усмехается даже — фыркает больше; закатывает глаза снова, отмахивается от неё в буквальном смысле — Леди не уверена, что она от этого в восторге, но ладно, в смысле — могло быть хуже. Наверное.

Нико напоминает ей чем-то Неро, она думает неожиданно — не то манерой вести разговор, не то потенциальной возможностью угробить ей салон за две с половиной минуты. Возможно, также высокой вероятностью призвать толпу агрессивно настроенных местных жителей или устроить аварию. Что-то в таком духе.

В Фортуне, кажется, штампуют таких чокнутых — или это всё пробелы в церковном образовании. Она не уверена.

Голос Нико звучит весело — в нём, на самом деле, столько энтузиазма, что Леди решает на мгновение: её сейчас стошнит. От самой себя. Возможно.

— Так куда мы?

Леди думает, что она, возможно, разучилась общаться с нормальными людьми. Не то чтобы она уверена, что Нико входит в их число, но это однозначно другой уровень — возможно, она разучилась общаться с чем-то не очень демоническим в принципе. Это бы многое объяснило.

Нико смотрит на неё выжидающе сквозь мутные стёкла очков — откидывается на спинку сиденья, делает заинтересованное лицо, кусает губы — Леди чувствует себя, в общем и целом, совершенно беспомощной прямо сейчас. Мотает головой, бросает себе под нос скорее, пока тянется повернуть ключи:

— Если бы я знала. 

Одной было проще. Не в каком-то общем смысле, но конкретно в этой ситуации. Ей не приходилось, например, не перед кем оправдываться — ей стоило ценить те моменты сильнее. Она обязательно возьмёт это на заметку, чтобы не облажаться так позже.

— _Ага_. То есть, хочешь сказать, что ты тащишься по лесам в незнакомом штате, потому что тебе _фантастически скучно_? 

Она звучит скептично.

Леди думает — ну да. Это правда сомнительно.

С другой стороны: при определённом освещении она наверняка напоминает дорожную сумасшедшую — если такие есть, конечно. Особая разновидность чокнутых, которые тратят последние деньги на бензин и засохшие пончики.

— Нет, — Леди морщится. Правда звучит некомфортно. Правда звучит как что-то, что придётся объяснять тоже. Она не очень хочет. — Пропала моя напарница. По охоте.

Она не врёт, на самом деле. С трудом представляет себе, как описать ситуацию лучше. Старается не думать о том, что дело может не иметь к охоте никакого отношения.

Нико кивает, впрочем, — со знанием дела, — отрывает её от самоуничижения самым наглым образом, мычит себе под нос что-то совершенно неразборчивое. Добавляет, усмехаясь, тянется к выбившейся из общего хаоса пряди:

— Демоны. Я догадалась. 

Нико кивает снова — в этот раз в сторону задних сидений. Леди не сдерживает облегчённого вздоха — это упрощало ситуацию. Значительно. На самом деле. Знает, правда — от неё всё ещё ждут объяснений. Понятия не имеет, как их дать — понятия не имеет, в общем-то, как объяснить это кому-то ещё, когда она с трудом может понять всё сама. Вздыхает устало:

— Она не могла просто все бросить и исчезнуть, — думает: _она не могла бросить меня_ , — не говорит вслух, конечно. Смотрит прямо, смахивает чёлку с глаз — раздражённо. — И я не идиотка. Я проверила новости. 

Нико вскидывает бровь — выразительно. Леди думает: ладно. С этим проще — это даже не _я чувствую, что что-то не так,_ — это факты, вообще-то. Более-менее достоверные и почти не притянутые из отчаяния. Говорит уже собраннее, кивает на сумку на заднем сиденье, за которой Нико тянется почти тут же.

— Что-то начинается в Редгрейв-сити. Я не хотела ехать одна, но у меня нет времени ждать Данте, и к тому моменту, как он вернётся, может быть слишком поздно, а я не прощу себе этого, наверное, никогда, и _поэтому_ я тащусь по лесам в незнакомом штате. 

Нико замирает — резко, — и Леди уверена на секунду, что она сболтнула лишнего — это не было бы удивительно. Быстро проматывает в голове сказанное, хмурится — Данте испортил жизнь многим. Возможно, дело опять в этом.

Он также до сих пор должен ей денег. Но она старается не думать сейчас об этом.

— Подожди. _Данте_. В смысле, _тот самый_. 

Леди кивает раньше, чем успевает заметить её реакцию — Нико присвистывает, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, и смотрит на неё с восхищением — новым. Это оказывается умилительно и раздражающе одновременно — каким-то образом, — в смысле: последнее, чего ей хочется, это чтобы её теперь начали с этим идиотом как-то ассоциировать. Тем более, что-то из-за него о ней _думать_.

Бросает — между прочим, — когда машина всё-таки двигается с места:

— Он не заслуживает такой реакции.

Нико кивает охотно, совершенно её не слушая больше:

— Ага.

Они молчат — обе — какое-то время, разумеется; Леди не уверена, что Нико в принципе знакома концепция тишины, если она только не занята чем-нибудь. В этом причина, конечно, — Нико перетаскивает объёмную сумку с заднего сиденья к себе на колени, роется в ней — не слишком долго, конечно, и Леди почти становится за себя стыдно, когда Нико добирается до единственной папки с фотографиями и распечатками совершенно бесполезными.

Вырезки из газет, скрипты новостей, фотографии с мест, имена людей — немного и только на одной странице. Адреса.

Она потратила на это отвратительно много времени — самое мерзкое, разумеется, в том, что это её к цели совершенно не приблизило. Она с тем же успехом могла бы ткнуть в карту и поехать куда угодно. Нет никаких доказательств, что всё это происходит в самом деле в Редгрейве — или в нём одном.

Оно могло даже давно закончиться.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что она ещё жива? 

Леди смаргивает — растерянно, отвешивает себе пощёчину мысленно, напоминает: нужно смотреть на дорогу. У неё уходит ещё несколько постыдных секунд на то, чтобы понять вопрос. Решает: он отвратительный, и она ненавидит его всей душой. Вздыхает устало — даже не хмурится:

— Она на одном из снимков.

Нико смотрит на неё с сомнением, но не говорит ничего — об этом — больше. Возвращается к папке и не поднимает на неё больше взгляда.

Леди чувствует себя омерзительно, но ей не хочется признавать очевидное.

Это всё, разумеется, не новости. Совершенно.


	6. Reflective Smile

Нико отсыпает в чай третью ложку сахара, и Леди думает как-то отстранёно и глядя тупо на белую поверхность пластмассового стола: за такое наверняка где-то казнят с особой жестокостью. Даже если нет, то выписывают штрафы и заносят в какой-нибудь список, типа, не общайтесь с этими людьми никогда больше. Что-то такое должно быть.

У Нико выражение лица совершенно заспанное, но она всё равно смеётся, когда замечает её взгляд:

— У меня было мало радостей в детстве, ладно?

Триш нравилось сладкое, острое и вообще _любое_ — она смеялась каждый раз, пожимала плечами, _Мундус, вообще-то, не баловал нас особо, знаешь_. Ещё ей нравились белые тканевые салфетки и сендвичи за три бакса. Зелёный чай, сухой шампунь, дешёвое пиво.

Леди, помешивая растворимый кофе в своей чашке, совершенно точно не думает сейчас об этом.

— Слушай, — Нико делает большой глоток из чашки. — Не то чтобы это моё дело, но _Леди_ , — делает паузу. — Это ведь не имя.

Она смотрит с любопытством _искренним_ — россыпь веснушек на смуглой коже, большие глаза за толстыми стёклами, коротко стриженные ногти. Они сидят здесь недолго, и Леди очень хочется не то обратно в номер, не то поскорее в машину, но Нико приходит в себя после сна отвратительно долго, и Нико всё ещё не разобралась до конца с происходящим, хотя _казалось бы_. Она так же отказалась читать в машине — ворчит что-то недовольно про людей с нормальным зрением и советует ей в следующий раз выбрать шрифт ещё меньше, Леди закатывает на это глаза.

Усмехается сейчас беззлобно, бросает, отпивая из стаканчика с кофе:

— Ты права. Действительно не твоё дело.

Нико смеётся, и это её реакция, кажется, на абсолютно всё:

— _Грубо_.

Она опускает взгляд в разложенные перед собой листы, — Леди чувствует себя неожиданно некомфортно, смотрит в сторону, барабанит по столу пальцами — странное. Скашивает на Нико взгляд осторожно, замечает, как поблёскивают у неё глаза — Нико смотрит внимательно, вчитывается в распечатанные статьи и вырезки, переворачивает фотографии. Они допивают кофе в молчании, Леди сжимает горячий стаканчик холодными пальцами немного нервно, говорит себе: ей не то чтобы важно это, на самом деле. Ей не то чтобы _нужно_ , чтобы Нико поняла её.

Но это было бы здорово.  
Наверное.

Голдштейн поднимает взгляд в итоге — смотрит пристально, прикусывает губы. Говорит наконец:

— Давай по порядку.

Выдерживает паузу, отставляет чашку в сторону. Устраивает локти на столе, смотрит задумчиво, запускает пальцы в распущенные сейчас волосы — её кудри выглядят почти пугающе, но Леди это беспокоит сейчас как-то в последнюю очередь.

— Тебе кажется, что что-то происходит в Редгрейве, потому что это название мелькало _отвратительно часто_ в истории запросов твоей подруги за пару дней до того, как она исчезла, — _и потому что об этом пишут в новостях_ , Леди думает, _бога ради._ Потому что там пропадают люди, потому что поднялась шумиха в её кругах. Потому что там завелось _что-то_ , но у них нет прямых доказательств. Кивает всё равно. — И тебе кажется, что твоя подруга сейчас там, потому что ты увидела похожую блондинку на одном из снимков в статье, — поднимает бровь, смотрит выразительно. Леди чувствует себя идиоткой. — Это всё?

Это глупо. _Она знает_.

Когда она говорит об этом с Данте, — в смысле, до того, как Данте исчезает по своим делам, потому что ему не хватает денег даже на еду, и никто больше не обслуживает его под честное слово, — он выдаёт ей примерно то же самое: _это глупо, Леди_. _Если бы она отправилась на опасное дело, она бы сказала, Леди. Если бы ей нужна была помощь, она бы пришла к нам, Леди. Если бы что-то происходило в Редгрейв-сити, я бы знал об этом, Леди._

Она знает.

Выдыхает, отводит взгляд в сторону, проглатывает ком в горле:

— Да. Это всё.

У неё нет других причин. В смысле — действительно нет, всё на самом деле _настолько просто_. Ей просто _кажется_.

Ей _казалось_ , что с её отцом что-то не так, ей _казалось_ , что мама не договаривает что-то — ей _казалось_ , что Триш смотрит в сторону немного странно, кусает губы задумчиво, убирает телефон в сторону слишком быстро, уходит чаще.

Нико смотрит на неё пристально — секунды отвратительно растянутые, кажется — бесконечные. Жмёт плечами в итоге — _легко_ , делает большой глоток, взгляд смягчается до какой-то симпатии, от которой у Леди мурашки по коже, бросает не то чтобы безразлично, но _легко_ тоже:

— Ладно.

Леди моргает растерянно — смотрит на неё по-глупому, ожидает чего-нибудь ещё — вроде _но_ , вроде _вообще-то_ , — ничего не следует, Нико ничего не говорит больше. Отодвигает страницы со статьями в сторону, достаёт из папки фотографии — смотрит на них заинтересованно, хотя видит уже раз в третий, — возвращает в итоге обратно все, кроме одной, — Леди узнаёт её даже сзади. Показывала слишком часто.

Сжимается внутри неприятно — это сожаления, должно быть.

Хочется начать объяснять, хочется почему-то извиниться.

Нико вертит фотокарточку в руках — что-то на четверть листа из принтера, у Леди таких ещё штук семь лежит в сумке _просто на всякий случай_ — Триш на ней смотрит немного влево и одёргивает кожаную куртку, Триш на ней выглядит, в общем-то, почти так же, как и всегда; её фотографировал тогда Данте, она получилась раза с четвёртого. 

Нико спрашивает, не пытаясь скрыть любопытство в голосе:

— Почему именно этот снимок?

Сухо в горле, что-то сжимается неприятно под рёбрами. Говорит, не глядя на неё, надеется, что звучит не то чтобы очень жалко, надеется, что всё не совсем очевидно:

— Он не личный.

Не думает, что это сойдёт за ответ, но Нико кивает всё равно.

Они заказывают ещё кофе, но не задерживаются здесь надолго.

***

Триш опускается — плавно — ей на бёдра — говорит что-то _смешное_ , говорит что-то _грязное_. Леди кажется, что у неё дрожат руки, Леди цепляется пальцами за кожаный ремень на её штанах, смотрит на неё снизу вверх, думает что-то совершенно неуместное, вроде _боже правый_ , вроде _это слишком всё_ , — забывает дышать, должно быть. Выражение лица у Триш мягкое, она смеётся тихо, смотрит сквозь полуопущенные ресницы — светлые, — мелькает что-то в голубых глазах, сравнимое с нежностью, Леди сглатывает нервно, Леди чувствует себя глупо рядом с ней — _прямо сейчас_ , иногда в целом. Она верит в реальность происходящего, но как-то смутно, но как-то неуверенно; опускает руки ей на бёдра, проводит пальцами осторожно по плотной ткани штанов — Триш усмехается мягко, тянет пальцами шнуровку на корсете.

Леди понятия не имеет, куда деть руки, понятия не имеет каждый раз, что ей делать в целом — боится дышать немного, боится отвести от неё взгляд.

Триш тёплая, Триш приятно тяжёлая — она смеётся, когда спадает корсет, Леди всё ещё смутно представляет, каким образом он на ней держится, но запрещает себе думать сейчас об этом.

— _Мэри_.

Леди вздрагивает, Леди _смотрит на неё_ , не может не смотреть на неё — она опускается ниже, почти касается кончиком носа, тянет губы в улыбке — _мягкой_. Светлые волосы спадают ей на лицо, светлые волосы щекочут ей щёки, Триш покачивается на её бёдрах и выдыхает негромко:

— Я люблю тебя.

Леди замирает — ненадолго. Дело не в том, что ей не говорили этого раньше — ей говорили, говорили, — не Триш просто. Сглатывает, смотрит ей в глаза, шепчет ей в губы _я тоже, я тоже_ , думает лихорадочно, думает неуверенно: _врёт_. Самой себе. _Ей_. Это кажется самым страшным.

_Она не знает наверняка, не может знать наверняка._

Не успевает подумать об этом толком — Триш целует её мягко, касается её лица осторожно — что-то внутри сжимается от дикой нежности, что-то внутри сжимается почти от страха, но она не думает об этом.

Триш целует её, Триш касается пальцами её шеи, тянется к пуговицам на её рубашке.

Она не думает об этом, она не думает об этом.

***

Она говорит — потом, сжимая телефон пальцами:

— Нико хорошая.

Хочет сказать: _с ней легче_. Но это будет звучать странно.  
Она не уверена, насколько это правильно; Нико всё ещё в душе, и любой заход в ванну занимает у неё от двадцати минут до часа — Леди подозревает, что это ещё _в лучшем случае_ , и она просто пытается произвести на неё впечатление. В остальное время она страшно громкая и гремящая инструментами — _тем, что от них осталось,_ Нико признаётся неохотно, что ей пришлось бросить больше половины, вздыхает устало, закатывает глаза раздражённо: тяжело поставлять охотникам оружие и, ну, _не нарваться в какой-то момент на демонов, которые попытаются открутить тебе голову_. Признаётся, что с её бабушкой было примерно то же самое, только ей повезло меньше — Леди кивает, но не решается спрашивать о подробностях — она слышала об этом что-то, возможно, но она не уверена. Это кажется личным.

Нико объясняет это просто: _она делает вещи_. Выглядит крайне заинтересованной, когда Леди упоминает ракетную установку, рассказывает с восхищением о своём последнем заказе — вздыхает в итоге почти трагично, рассказывает, что клиентов у неё на самом деле две с половиной штуки, и те имеют свойство пропадать со временем — так бывает в их работе, конечно, но грустно всё равно. Смеётся: в остальное время приходится чинить часы. Иногда трубы. Говорит: она не то чтобы против, — помогать людям прикольно, но хотелось бы заниматься чем-то более интересным. Имя Голдштейн всё ещё имеет вес, но ей немного подпортили репутацию.

— Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, — Леди выдыхает в трубку, _как будто шепчет_. Трёт веки устало, сжимает пальцами переносицу. — Просто… позвони мне, ладно?

Как-нибудь.  
 _Когда угодно._

Нико хорошая, но Леди совершенно не представляет, что делать дальше — даже с ней, даже с её желанием помочь во всём разобраться. Ей не очень хочется втягивать в это кого-то со стороны, но Нико жмёт плечами, Нико говорит ей расслабиться, Нико смеётся — если что-то правда происходит, ей понадобится любая помощь, — Леди не находит в себе сил отказать ей в этом. Леди не очень хочет.

Не очень уверена, что сможет без неё выйти из номера.

— Я скучаю по тебе.

Она думает снова: Данте вряд ли прослушает, Данте вряд ли позвонит ей. Вряд ли опустится до чего-то настолько сентиментального — он терпеть не может говорить о чувствах, он терпеть не может говорить о других людям — не умеет, должно быть, не слишком хочет учиться. Она понимает его в этом, на самом деле; ей становится иногда тоскливо всё равно. Ему наверняка тоже.

Обрывается шум воды в ванной.  
Леди вешает трубку.


End file.
